The present invention relates to an omnidirectional imaging device for vascular or nonvascular imaging that may be used as an intravascular guidewire.
Intra-vascular and non-vascular imaging are very important techniques that provides information that is not available by angiographic imaging methods such as information about the composition of the subject vessel wall, plaque analysis, and disease processes. It is also very important as an aid to vascular interventions, especially stent deployment.
Prior art intra-vascular ultrasound (IVUS) devices are described as generally adapted to be used via catheter, and are primarily either mechanical or solid state. In the mechanical IVUS catheter, image scanning is accomplished by a rotating drive shaft causing mechanical rotation of a miniature acoustical transmitter. The drive shaft and most of the transmitter are located within the body of a flexible catheter. The design of these devices generally creates difficulties in tracking with a limited image area, and vibration of the catheter during rotation poses a risk to the patient of arterial spasm.
The solid state IVUS catheter does not have a rotating driveshaft, but rather produces images by scanning with electrical impulses that are generated from a large number of piezoelectric elements located within the IVUS. Each piezoelectric element is controlled by a driver such as a computer. Conventional solid state IVUS devices generally have a lumen adapted to receive a guidewire, and a coaxial cable design which enhances the trackability and pushability of the device as compared to the mechanical model.
One deficiency in conventional mechanical and solid state IVUS catheters is the external diameter, generally approximately 1.2 mm. Mechanical limitations on component sizes and noise effects have thus far limited commercially feasible manufacture of a smaller diameter device. In addition, both these devices must be used with traditional intraluminal catherization methods, that is, with the catheter situated over a guidewire.
Some prior art ultrasonic catheter patents describe a thin films of a flexible piezoelectric plastic material, such as poled polyvinyldiene fluoride (PVDF), which can be spot polarized in active regions to serve as piezoelectric transducers. In these devices, the PVDF film is used both as a transmitter and as a receiver. However, it is difficult to adapt this technology to small (less than 1.2 mm diameter) imaging catheters with multiple elements, for several reasons. One such reason is the very low electrical capacitor of each of the receiver elements having a small surface area as compared to the capacitor of the long electrode conductors (more then 1 m long). This relationship of elements in the device generally results in a low signal/noise relation. While the signal to noise ration may be increased by the use of preamplifiers near the receivers, physically accommodating the preamplifiers inside of a space with an outer diameter of less than 1.2 mm is very difficult. Another reason is the large signal cross talk experienced due to the long, closely clustered conductors within the device.
Other relevant prior art technology that couples ultrasonic waves with an optical fiber in an intravascular device includes a transducer which is precisely located on thin slab of piezoelectric material. The transducer generates ultrasonic acoustic surface waves that propagate on the surface or within the bulk of the slab. These devices are limited, however, in that they generate doppler signals and not images, and their probing range is limited to the area just in front of the catheter pass. Also, the piezoelectric chip is not small enough to be used in a device with a profile diameter of less than 1 mm and more importantly, less than 0.5 mm.
In most commercially available piezoceramic and PVDF IVUS devices, one significant problem is the difficulty in constructing ultrasound imaging catheters with a diameter of less then approx. 1 mm., and where the signal to noise ratio will be high enough for the device to be easily used. Such devices are also difficult to manufacture from a mechanical perspective, using conventional components.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have an intra-vascular ultrasound imaging device with a profile of less that approximately 1 mm in diameter and most preferably less than 0.5 mm in diameter, with a signal/noise ratio that is higher than those generated by conventional IVUS devices such as those described above. It would also be useful to have an imaging device for non-vascular applications which demand a device profile of less than I mm.
The present invention is a guidewire imaging device for vascular or non-vascular imaging utilizing optico-acoustical methods, which device has a profile of less than 1 mm in diameter, and most preferably less than 0.5 mm in diameter. The imaging device of the invention comprises a single-mode optical fiber with at least one Bragg grating and a piezoelectric or piezoceramic jacket, which device may achieve omnidirectional (360xc2x0) imaging. The imaging guidewire of the invention can function as the guidewire for vascular interventions, and can enables real time imaging during balloon inflation and stent deployment, thus will provide clinical information that is not available when catheter-based imaging systems are used. The device of the invention may enable shortened total procedure times, including the fluoroscopy time, and will also reduce radiation exposure to the patient and the operator.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an optico-acoustic device for vascular or non-vascular imaging with a profile of less than 1 mm, and most preferably less than 0.5 mm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a guidewire imaging device for producing real time images during vascular intervention procedures prior to catheter insertion and throughout the procedure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable of omnidirectional 360 degree imaging.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an intravascular imaging technique with an improved signal to noise ratio over prior art intravascular imaging devices.